1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical power sources for use downhole.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Typical prior art downhole power sources have taken the form of batteries. The use of downhole electronic equipment necessarily entails a problem with the use of batteries due to the very high temperatures encountered. Presently, the maximum temperature at which available batteries will perform reliably is 200.degree. C. Many downhole applications will encounter higher temperatures and other severe environmental factors making the use of batteries undesirable.